


Ultramarine 1

by Fuarie



Series: Ultramarine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuarie/pseuds/Fuarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Ultramarine and how Lysandra is born and how sweet and innocent children start out. Friendships that are made in childhood could last you until the end of your days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Blue

It had been just past dawn when she was born. The fog surrounding the mist had yet to clear by the time her cries broke out in the tiny cottage in which her family resided. Her father couldn’t have been more proud to see the tiny frost blue haired Miqo’kitten. Her father, Dragna, had brought his mate to Limsa after they had mutually decided to leave their tribes and start a new. Dragna made the vast amount of their income through fishing while Sana had learned to mix potions and other such things to help out adventurers. It was her mother who had given her two names. K’Landra was her true name, however, everyone called her Lysandra or Lys for short. She was born with blue hair so light that it almost was white. Her family wasn’t rich but they didn’t struggle and that is probably why their family friend had been the one to babysit her while her parents worked.

Lys stood now in Fisherman’s Bottom holding the hand of Papa, the tall barrel chested Roe. She had started to call him Papa when he was cutting up a piece of fruit for her one day. He had said it was a papaya but when she tried to say it all she said was Papa. Ever since this, the name had stuck and though he looked tough on the outside he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to the tiny girl. “You can go look around but stay away from the water and don’t talk to strangers,” Papa said as he let go of her hand. With a smile she skipped off toward’s the docks, once she was outside she couldn’t help but notice the group of children not playing far away. The ward that they lived in had very few children to play with so Lysandra rushed to go join them, that was when she noticed the boy sitting on the side with his small fishing pole in the water.

He was a Miqo’te like her with silver hair and quicksilver colored eyes. Without much thought, she skipped up to him. “Hey, what cha doing?” She asked peeking down into the water.

“Fishin'” He replied rubbing his sleeve under his nose with a sniffle. Blinking her bi-colored eyes she gave a soft giggle. It was cute that he was so fixed on looking out over the water trying to catch the smallest of fish.

“I was going to go ask those kids over there if I could join them, would you like to come with me?” It was an innocent and sweet invitation. She knew what it was like to be alone and only wanted this fisher boy to be happy.

“Nah, I am good, I like fishing and that is what I am going to do, you have fun.” Frowning at the reply Lys opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. Probably better to not push him into being social if he didn’t want to be. Giving a wave she continued to close the gap between her and the group of children. Among them was a Hyur boy with dark black hair and deep blue eyes, he seemed to be the leader of this pack of mixed raced youngsters. He barked orders and everyone seemed to follow his directions and it was because of this that Lys got accepted into the group so quickly. He seemed fascinated with her and made sure that everyone was nice to her or they got knocked down onto the wooden planks of the deck. It wasn’t long before the deep voice of Papa could be heard calling out for her return.

Waving goodbye she started to run back to her babysitter when she was stopped by the door to the fishermen’s guild by the silver haired boy. “Hey, I thought you might be hungry so I caught you these.” He said and held out two or three anchovies on the end of a string.

“Really? You got them for me?” She was excited and took the string with the fishies while bouncing on her heels. “Thank you…” She had realized that she had yet to ask his name.

“Frey, everyone calls me Frey.” With another call of her name, she knew she should hurry so she threw her arms around the boy's neck and gave him a deep hug before meeting up with the Roe.

“Look Papa! Fishies for dinner.” She held up the string and the smelly small fish went right into the adult’s face. With a grunt, he pushed them away but tried to not act to negatively.

“Ah, that’s nice…let’s go home.”


	2. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra has grown to a young adult but her sweet and innocent ways have gotten her into trouble. Not everyone that she met when she was a young child turned out to be as golden hearted as her. Some even abuse the fact that she can't seem to say no.

"Hey, Lys." Frey greeted sweeping some silver hair from his eyes as he watched the blue Miqo'te walk past. She'd been tucked into the side of the Highlander boy she used to play on the docks with all those years ago. 

"Frey!" She was cheerful as ever as she pulled herself from the Hyur male to bound up to him and toss her arms around his neck in a tight hug. 

"Hey careful I almost dropped my pole." The silver-haired miqo said softly while adjusting his grip on the rod. With a glance, he gave a soft sigh noticing her Conjurer robes . "Taking steps to become a White Mage?" With a step back she looked down at the brownish robes that were hand me downs.

"Yeah. Almost there only have a few more tasks left before I am a full fledged Mage." She gave a bright smile before her consort called for her with a scornful look. "I will be right there Alaric." She yelled back and Frey couldn't help but notice she almost looked fearful as she turned back to him. "Farewell, my friend." Her smile was definitely forced now and it left a pain in the Fisher's chest.

"Lys...are you alri..."

"Lysandra!" Alaric had come over and yanked on her arm so hard it caused her to stumble. "Now not later. We have things to get done." Another hard yank had her walking quickly with him up planks leading into Limsa. Glancing back she gave a small wave to her old friend as she stumbled along. "How many times have I told you not to talk to him?" The couple had joined their rough looking group. Alaric himself belonged to the ninja guild but had practiced as a monk. 

"I'm sorry. Frey is my friend I just wanted to say hi." She said looking down at her feet as she rubbed her sore arm in shame. 

"Honestly, Lysandra do you think we have nothing better to do with our day then watch you flit around?" Shade huffed with a tap of his foot. He was a Dunesfolk Lalafell with a hot temper and no one knew the Dark Knight's true name. Next to him the twin Au Ra stood both male and female had black shines scales and auburn red hair with bright orange eyes. The male, Zhang, was a bard whose voice and playing was not the best. His sister Rura was a machinist with horrible aim but that never stopped her from starting battles that the group had to bail her out of. 

The blue haired girl slumped her shoulders as she kept her eyes down. "I'm terribly sorry." Giving a low bow she sighed loudly. "Please give me forgiveness." 

"You'll show us how sorry you are at the Drowning Wench when you pay for our drinks," Zhang said thinking himself smart for draining the poor girl's pocket with their drinking habits. Not that she had alot to begin with, whenever the group was paid she always got the smallest portions.

"Actually..." Alaric scratched at his chin "Taking a few drinks before this job doesn't sound to bad." Of course, it did because it wasn't on his dime. "To the Drowning Wench!" The group let out a loud cheer as they marched off to the pub.

Lysandra couldn't help but think that if they wanted to drink their Free Company house had enough alcohol to drown Limsa Lominsa. The Voidwalkers were known for their out of control parties as they often lead to ward wide brawls. Although that wasn't the worst thing the company had a bad reputation for. With the exception of Lysandra the members were bloody mercenaries, taking any low down job possible to make a few coin. 

◊◊◊◊◊

The Drowning Wench was generally a friendly place for a pub and despite the working women outside it tended to be a respectable place. Baderon Tenfingers was a pretty easy going owner, however, today his patience would be tested. Alaric and the others had already drunk their weight in various booze. Shade was sleeping off his stupor in a corner somewhere, while the twins were slouching over the bar giggling like fools. Alaric, however, was making himself busy with the tavern wenches, in fact, the tall white haired Elezen female had found herself pulled onto his lap while Lysandra sat near the wall behind him staring at her lap. "Whose's the cat?" The wench asked. Glancing behind him as if he had forgotten someone was sitting there he made a noise of surprise. 

"Oh, her? She's just my recent consort." He said offhandedly. "Don't worry my beauty, she will not speak out against us...she is very obedient." With that he put his hand on the female's cheek and caressed his thumb across her lip. She seemed to like this because she left out a soft little sigh.

"One would think her willingness to obey has nothing to do with her mouth staying shut." A voice said from the next table over. There sat an Au Ra male with dark skin and hair, he hadn't looked up when he spoke he just sat holding his cup in his hands. 

"What did you say?!" The highlander was on his feet in a flash, dumping the bar wench onto the floor. "You trying to start something?!"

"I am not. I'm simply stating an observation. The kitten has been rubbing her upper arm since you arrived. She hasn't spoken a word yet opens her purse for your drinks." 

"You can mind you're own damn business!" Being as drunk as he was when Alaric went to step towards the other male he stumbled and fell into another table. Drinks and food went flying into the air and scattered about on the floor. Finally, the customers had enough and it wasn't long before a full on riot broke out. "Don't just stand there idiot! Heal us!" 

"Ye-yeah of course." Lys stuttered as she got to her feet and drew her cane. They were out numbered and she found it hard to focus on who to heal and when in her panic she cast a cure and it healed a male Miqo'te that was tumbling with Alaric. A few good punches from her consort had the newly cure male sailing across the room.

"How stupid can you be?!" He damned and got in the blue haired girl's face. "Seriously all that training didn't give you brains!" With a quick movement, he back handed her and she did a half spin before falling onto the floor....


	3. Ink Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra finds herself in a strange place with a strange person.....but could he really be any worse than Alaric had been. What does he want? Who is he?

Frey was done fishing for the night and he had been sure that he heard the Voidwalkers mention something about going to the pub. It was concern for his friend that he headed there now instead of home which was in the opposite direction. Normally he disliked being combative but if that Alaric had done anything to harm Lysandra in any way he might have to use his skills. Hiking his fishing haul up higher on his shoulder he almost bumped into a tall Au Ra carrying something that looked like cloths wrapped up in a jacket. "Excuse me." He said giving a slight smile to the dark male and received only a nod in return. 

In the doors he could see that he missed the festivities. Tables were over turned and more then a few people were nursing bumps and bruises, many of which he noticed as Voidwalkers. Alaric himself was sitting on the floor in a corner cradling his arm and howling in pain. The twins were comforting him the best they could, the Lala of the group was in another corner. The Miqo'te's heart dropped when he didn't see his blue haired friend. Dropping his belongings he strode up to Alaric and raised him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she? What have you done with her?!" He demanded fearing that the low life might have lost her in a bet or even sold her to a high bidder. 

"He took her. Bastard attacked us out of nowhere and knocked her out and hauled her off." If the years had taught Frey anything about Alaric it was that he was a liar but he didn't have anything else to go off of with Lysandra absent.

"What kind of male are you if you can't even protect your female." It was almost a growl as he shoved the Hyur back down to the floor.

◊◊◊◊◊

Her eyes opened and everything spun as a sharp pain stabbed the right side of her face. Where was she? Still at the Drowning Wench? With a groan, she pushed herself to sit up which was a mistake because she went forward as soon as she was upright and retched. "Easy Kitten." A low rumbling and yet strangely soothing voice said from in front of her. Jerking her head up whoever it was that spoke was just a dark blur. 

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" She asked bringing her knees up against her chest and scooted back until her back hit the wall. Oh god the world around her was spinning.

"Elh...you...Lavender Bhe.." Was the answer she heard and her head spun before she made a huh sound. "Lavender beds." He repeated. "The housing district of Gridania." 

"What? How did I get...here.." Acid was coming up her throat and she was trying her hardest not to choke on it.

"Leaving you with those...people...wasn't a possibility....so I carried you." He was being careful with his words. 

"Oh....okay..." Resting her head on her knees her frost blue hair draped over her. Popping open her yellow eye she noticed that her clothing was different. "Wh..what am I wearing."

"My shirt, your robes were covered in scum." 

"Oh..." It was obvious she didn't like the answer. "Okay." The bed shifted and she looked up to see an Au Ra male in front of her. His skin was dark tanned, his scales were dark, his hair and even his eyes were dark. He had to be one of the tallest males she had seen. 

"If you don't agree with something you should say so." Even his voice seemed dark, deep, and rough. The size of him made him seem closer than he actually was. 

"Really it's okay..." She persisted and the male sighed and stood up.

"You have a lot to learn Kitten." He grumbled before moving to a chair not far away. The Miqo'te sighed and rubbed her head. Her stomach threaten to revolt as everything spun again. "Rest.." The order made her spine stiffen and she slowly laid down on her side curled up slightly. All he could do was shake his head, what had that highlander done to this poor girl? He waited for her nerves to settle a bit before moving the bed again and laid next to her. A surprised little squeak came from her and she pushed back against the wall again. "Are you not comfortable laying next to a strange male?"

"I-it's fine." Again another passive answer. When morning came what was he going to do with her? Let her go back to that Eric, or Alaric, or whatever his name was? She was so meek and seemed so broken. He knew he shouldn't do this again. The last time he'd taken someone in it hadn't turned out well and he had the scars to prove it. Groaning he put an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. 

The night was relatively sleepless for Lysandra, the strange male was too close for comfort but she wasn't about to speak out against him. She knew better since knowing the twins, she based Au Ra's temperament off of their's and they were easy to anger. The position she was in wasn't exactly comfortable but she wasn't about to turn into a suitable position and wake him. It seemed like days before the sun rose and he moved to start his day. After he'd set to cooking she slowly inched her way off the bed and gathered her tattered clothing and crook. On the balls of her feet she moved towards the door. 

"Kitten. Exactly where are you going?" He hadn't turned, his dark eyes still fixed on the meal he was preparing. "Sit down like a good girl and wait for your food." Quickly she moves to the closest chair and set her butt down. Her ears tucked down and her tail motionless. That decided it for him, he was not going to send her back there, not like this.

"How long will you like me to stay?" Now his eyes moved to her. Her hands folded on her lap, she looked so pathetic. 

"You will stay until I tell you to stay and you'll leave." He answered turning back to the stove so to not burn the morning meal. "Do you understand?"

"Ye-yeah."

"That's not how you answer." He growled and she made a tiny gasp and shrunk back. "You say 'understood sir' or mentor or master whatever you want to call me. Elkias if you wish." 

"Understood Sir." She didn't utter another word until he had the food plated and in front of her. He'd thought about this meal long before he rolled from bed. Her stomach was probably weak from dry heaving all night. La Noscean Toast had been one of the few things that he thought she could handle. The bread being soaked in milk and then fried with an egg in some smooth butter would be nice on her feline like stomach. With as hungry as she was she hadn't made a move on the food, drool was practically coming from the corners of her mouth. 

"You don't need permission to eat. If you are hungry then eat, if you finish and want more that is fine too." It was him trying to not sound annoyed or overly sympathetic. She didn't need either right now. As she finally started to devour her toast he smirked. 

◊◊◊◊◊

The food hitting her empty stomach at first felt like bricks but after a few mouthfuls it had started to be satisfying. Yellow and orange eyes glanced around his housing now, they were down stairs where he seemed to have made the living space, modest furniture. Most of which was in riviera style which meant he probably had moved here from the Mist. Books were everywhere, on shelves, on the table, in small stacks on the floor. Lysandra found herself half tempted to reach out and take one to read. 

"Stop holding back. If you want to read then do so and maybe you'll learn something." Elkias said from across the table. "This will be your home for the foreseeable future and there will be times when you are here alone, waiting for permission on everything will only hinder you." She had no clue what this male's plan was but what he said did have some truth and she had always loved to read. Shaking her hand reached out and grabbed a book. The cover had some wear and tear but was in good shape. Slowly opening the cover she couldn't believe what happened. The book sprang to life with a circle and swirling texts and lights. It was amazing! "What have you been training for?" He asked not at all seeming surprised by the book.

"I want to be a white Mage." Was her answer as she turned the page. Each piece of paper contained a number of spells written in various languages. 

"Do you really want to be a white mage? Or was that what that male made you pick?" Up until that point she had really believed that she had truly chosen it for herself, but now that he brought it up she wasn't so sure. It must have been written all over her face because he continued to talk. "That's what I thought." Slowly he stood and went about the room gathering three books. One red, one blue, one green, all had golden lettering and symbols on the spine and covers. Coming back to the table he set them in front of her and took the book from her hands. "Your first task is to read, once you are done then your real training will begin."

"What training?" She asked feeling a bit empty without the book of spells. The craving to have it back in her hands was strong, almost like it was calling out. 

"That all depends on the results of your research." With that, he went back to eating and she picked up the first book. It was deep blue color and it didn't seem to have a proper title. Three symbols with words under them decorated the cover. These words were Warrior, Paladin, and Dark Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I was thinking of writing a fan fiction loosely based of Lysandra(my character in FFXIV). I decided that I would call it Ultramarine because that means "Beyond the Sea" and is said to be a deep blue color. Lysandra is very blue. Some of the characters are also based off of my friends in the game! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
